Love Story In KonohaGaoka
by Mio Himeka
Summary: Seorang gadis yang pindah sekolah ke Konohagaoka untuk bertemu dengan pacarnya. Tapi, pesona dirinya dan sang pacar berhasil menjerat ia dan sang pacar kembali kedalam kisah cinta yang rumit. Mereka sama-sama keras kepala dan dingin. Bad Summary ! Mio Newbie . OOC HINATA ! OOC NARUTO ! RnR Minna-san ? /NaruHina/SasuSaku/ chap 2 update !
1. Chapter 1

Tik tok tik tok tik ...

Suara dentingan jarum jam yang tidak pernah berhenti itu sangat terdengar jelas di sebuah kamar yang di dominasi warna biru tua.

Disudut kamar tersebut tampak seorang gadis berambut indogo sedang membereskan buku-bukunya di di meja belajar, setelah selesai gadis itu terdiam, kemudian menghela nafas. Iapun mengambil ponsel flipnya disebelah tumpukan buku yang sudah ia tata rapi tadi. Ternyata, ponselnya memuat sebuah pesan singkat. Segera dibuka olehnya,

**Naruto**

**(non title)**

**Oyasumi Hinata~**

Gadis itu berbalik mencoba melihat jam, memperlihatkan kilauan mata Lavendernya yang indah.

Jam 11 malam.

* * *

**Love Story In Konohagaoka**

**Chapter one : Naruto Girlfriend's**

**By : Mio Himeka**

**NARUTO = Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning ! : AU, OOC !, TYPO(S), GAJE, ABAL, GARING, ANCUR (karena Mio masih amatir) DLL**

**Pair : NaruHina, SasuSaku, SaiIno, Slight NaruShion, SasuHina, and NaruSaku**

**SUMMARY : Seorang gadis yang pindah sekolah ke Konohagaoka untuk bertemu dengan pacarnya. Tapi, pesona dirinya dan sang pacar berhasil menjerat ia dan sang pacar kembali kedalam kisah cinta yang rumit. Mereka sama-sama keras kepala dan dingin. Akhirnya, mereka mencoba mencari cinta mereka, jalan cinta mereka seperti apa, kisah cinta mereka bagaimana, dan cinta sejati mereka siapa ? akankah berhasil ?**

**chapter one : Naruto Girlfriend's ACTION ! **

* * *

Tap ...Tap ...Tap

Suara derap kaki yang sepertinya terburu-buru itu terdengar jelas di sebuah koridor yang sepi.

"Naruto-kun !" Panggil sang pemilik kaki pada seseorang yang berada di depannya.

Merasa dipanggil, pria yang di panggil Naruto itu berbalik menampakan wajahnya yang tampan juga iris Shampire birunya yang indah, seakan-akan kita sedang melihat samudra dibalik matanya. Naruto terlihat mengerutkan dahinya,

"Shion?" gumamnya, Naruto segera menghentikan langkahnya. Shion tersenyum ketika melihat Naruto berhenti.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Naruto to the point, saat melihat Shion sudah berada tak jauh di depannya.

"Ano... tak biasanya Naruto-kun pagi-pagi begini sudah berada di sekolah. Ada apa ?" Tanya Shion mencoba berbasa basi, pipinya sedikit merona mengingat sekarang ia bersama pria yang dicintainya, Namikaze Naruto.

Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan. Ada suatu alasan yang membuat Naruto harus datang ke sekolah pagi-pagi dan ia sama sekali tidak mau memberi tahu Shion alasannya.

"Aku ada piket " Jawab Naruto asal sambil meneruskan perjalanannya kekelas. Shion dengan cepat mengikutinya, dan berjalan di sampingnya.

"Are..? bukannya Naruto-kun piket hari rabu ? ini kan hari senin.." Balas Shion sambil tersenyum manis. Lagi-lagi ia dibohongi oleh Naruto.

Sambil memasukan kedua tangannya ke saku, Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"hmm... seberapa banyak hal yang di ketahui oleh princess Konohagaoka tentang diriku ya ? sepertinya banyak.." Kata Naruto dengan nada jailnya, membuat Shion merona.

"K-kau berlebihan Naruto-kun, semua gadis disekolah ini tau jadwal piket Naruto-kun. Tadi Naruto-kun saja yang bodoh membohongiku dengan alasan seperti itu.." jelas Shion sambil mengerucutkan hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

Hening...

Sebenarnya ada suatu pertanyaan yang masih menganggu di benak Shion, tentang pernyataan Naruto kemarin.

"..Naruto-kun ?!" panggil Shion

"Hn"

"Apa gosip tentang Naruto-kun yang sudah mempunyai pacar itu emm, benar ?" Tanya Shion pelan, tapi Naruto tetap bisa mendengarnya. Shion sih benar-benar berharap itu adalah sebuah gosip belaka.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"Bukankah sudah jelas ? aku sendiri yang mengatakannya kemarin " jelas Naruto sambil menatap Shion yang kini menunduk, Shion sakit hati.

"engg...tapi, siapa ? siapa dia Naruto-kun ?" tanya Shion serius sambil menatap balik Naruto.

'_Kau malah mengingatkanku padanya...'_

Hening

**Drrttt... Drrrtt**

Saku Naruto yang bergetar mengganggu keheningan mereka. Naruto segera mengambil ponselnya dan membuka sebuah pesan masuk disana.

**Hinata**

**(non Title)**

**Apa ? Kau sudah di sekolah ? hei~ ini masih jam 7 pagi. Aku tidak pikun, kalau kelas masuknya jam 8.30 . jelas-jelas jam di rumahku tidak rusak, apa jam dirumahmu yang rusak ? hah.. baka ! **

Naruto tersenyum membacanya. Shion malah menatap penasaran ponsel Naruto.

'_Jangan-jangan itu pacarnya Naruto-kun !'_ pekik Shion dalam hati

"Siapa Naruto-kun ?" tidak sopan sih, tapi rasa penasaran Shion sangat besar, hingga bertanya seperti itu pada Naruto.

"Maaf Shion aku harus segera pergi" pamit Naruto, hati Shion seperti langsung di banting.

"I-iya, terimakasih sudah menemaniku sampai kekelas" kata Shion sambil menunjuk kelasnya, kelas 10-2.

"Hn" setelah itu Naruto langsung berlari menaiki tangga yang berada di ujung koridor, melupakan tujuan utumanya yang terlewati olehnya, yaitu kelas 10-1 yang berada di sebelah kelas Shion, Shion di buat heran.

"Bukannya tadi mau kekelas ya ?" gumam Shion

* * *

Disebuah jalan trotoar terlihat kedua gadis manis sedang berjalan dengan tenang disana. Mereka menggunakan seragam sekolah Konohagaoka.

"Hinata..." panggil salah satu gadis berambut pirang yang bermodel rambut ikat kuda, kepada teman di sebelahnya.

"Apa lagi Ino ?" Tanya balik Hinata, kepada teman di sebelahnya bosan.

"Hei ayolah~ kita akan menjadi murid baru di Konohagaoka, kenapa kau tidak semangat begitu ?" kata Ino sambil cemberut.

"Yang membuatku tidak semangat adalah keberadaanmu disini, di dekatku begini lagi..." jawab Hinata malas tanpa pikir dua kali lagi pula.

"Jahatnya..." balas Ino cepat, kalau cerita ini anime sungguhan, mata Ino pasti sudah mengeluarkan air mata banyak.

"oh iya ! bukankah alasan kau pindah kesini karena ingin bertemu dengan pacarmu ya, Hinata" Kata Ino dengan nada menggoda, Hinata melirik Ino sebentar kemudian menghela nafas. Ia merasakan sesuatu bergetar di sakunya.

"Memangnya kenapa, eh ? bukankah sudah kujelaskan kemarin" balas Hinata sambil melihat ponselnya yang kini memuat sebuah pesan.

"Hufftt... pesan dari sang pacar kah ? Apa sih isinya ? terus, siapa sih Pacarmu Hinata ?" tanya Ino beruntun sambil mencoba melihat isi pesan di ponsel Hinata. Refleks Hinata langsung menutup ponselnya, sehingga Ino tidak bisa melihatnya. Ino mendengus tidak suka,

"Kau akan tau.." jawab Hinata kalem sambil memasukan ponselnya kembali kedalam saku blazernya.

"Hah... kukira kau orangnya selalu serius, dulu kau selalu menolak para lelaki jika mereka memintamu untuk jadi pacarnya. Tapi sekarang, aish.." Ino meringgis saat menerima sebuah pukulan kecil di tangannya.

"Ino no baka ! tentu saja aku mempunyai alasan untuk itu. Lagi pula tidak sembarang lelaki bisa kuterima." balas Hinata berapi-api tak terima.

"Oke..oke... jadi apa alasanmu nona ?" Tanya Ino malas, sambil mengusap-ngusap tangannya yang menjadi sasaran pukulan Hinata tadi.

"Aku ingin mencoba bagaimana rasanya berpacaran... itu saja" Jawab Hinata kalem, Ino cengo mendengarnya.

**Tuk** , tiba-tiba Ino mentoyor dahi Hinata dengan salah satu jarinya, membuat kepala Hinata sedikit mengadah ke atas.

"Hei~" Hinata tampak protes, ia pun langsung mengusap-ngusap dahinya yang kini tertutupi oleh poninya.

"Kau itu polos sekali !" Kata Ino pada Hinata, suaranya sedikit meninggi tanda dia sedikit emosi, entah apa yang membuatnya begitu. Iapun berjalan mendahului Hinata ketika melihat gerbang sekolah Konohagaoka sudah terlihat.

"Apa maksudmu Ino-no baka ?" teriak Hinata, sambil mengejar Ino, pasalnya sekarang Ino sudah menghilang dari pandangannya, membuat Hinata berpikir mungkin Ino sudang masuk ke area sekolah baru mereka itu.

'_Dasar Ino, kemarin bilangnya mau ke ruang kepala sekolahnya bareng-bareng...Awas saja nanti ! '_ batin Hinata ngambek, Ia tidak memperdulikan tatapan para siswa-siswi Konohagaoka saat ia mulai memasuki area sekolah terfavorit itu.

* * *

Kini Naruto sedang berjalan menaiki tangga. Tujuannya adalah atap sekolah, sehingga ia bisa smsan dengan tenang disana.

Cklek... Saat Naruto membukakan pintu, Ia langsung disuguhkan pemandangan yang menarik, hari ini seperti hari beruntungnya saja.

Gadis berambut pink sebahu dengan mata emerlandnya yang jernih sedang berciuman dengan seorang pria berambut raven serta mata onxy nya yang mengkilat.

"Wow~" kata kagum itu disuguhkan Naruto memang untuk mereka tapi dimata pria onxy tadi, kata itu seperti kata seseorang yang sedang meremehkan.

Sontak gadis berambut pink itu melepas ciumannya, sang pria seolah tak terima.

"Hei dobe ! kau tau kan kalau ini tempat aku dan Sakura berpacaran" Kata pria onxy itu dingin pada Naruto

"Aku tahu Sasuke-teme..." jawab Naruto kalem sambil berjalan mendekati gadis berambut pink tadi yang sekarang sedang duduk-duduk dekat pagar.

"Kalau kau tahu, kenapa datang kesini baka !" Pria onxy yang bernama Sasuke tadi mulai sedikit emosi, belum lagi ia melihat Naruto mendekati pacarnya.

"kau lupa eh ? ini kan tempat kita bertiga berkumpul dulu, iya kan Sakura ?" tanya Naruto kepada gadis berambut pink yang ternyata bernama Sakura , mencoba meminta pertolongan untuk menghadapi sasuke. Sasuke memutar bola matanya,

"Iya, Naruto benar Sasuke-kun. Lagi pula, sudah lama kita tidak berkumpul begini." Jelas Sakura sambil tersenyum mencoba membantu Naruto

"Tapi sayangnya, aku datang kesini bukan untuk berkumpul dengan kalian" jelas Naruto malah cari masalah, Sakura jadi ikutan emosi.

"Lalu apa alasanmu sebenarnya datang kesini baka !" Marah Sakura sambil mengacungkan tinjunya. Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan pada Naruto

"Hei, sebenarnya aku tidak berniat mengganggu kalian, aku hanya mencoba mencari ketenangan... itu saja" Jelas Naruto cepat, sebelum tinju Sakura melayang di wajahnya.

"Oh..."

"hah.. Aku lebih baik pergi saja. Oh, Untukmu Teme aku ada sedikit peringatan, Kau itu kan salah satu Playboy kelas kakap di Konohagaoka, jangan sesekali kau menyentuh pacarku ya ! kau tau sendiri kan akibatnya ?"

"Hmm~ Souka ?"

Kau tau Sasuke, Naruto sangat serius mengatakannya.

"Naruto punya pacar ?" Sakura terlihat antusias mendengarnya.

Naruto hanya diam, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke halaman sekolah yang ada dibawah sana, matanya terbelalak begitu melihat seorang gadis dengan surai Indigonya berjalan dengan santai dan tampak begitu anggun, gadis itu pun menjadi pusat perhatian dibawah sana. Alis Naruto bertautan kala melihat ada seorang pria yang menghampiri gadis itu, kemudian pria itu langsung mengacak-acak rambut sang gadis, setelah itu keduanya terlihat tersenyum senang.

"..." Sasuke dan Sakura dibuat heran, tumben dibawah sana ada yang bisa menarik perhatian sang Namikaze. Keduanya langsung ikut menoleh ke area halaman sekolah yang menjadi pusat perhatian Naruto.

"Itukah pacarmu..?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menyeringai, Naruto tetap tidak menjawab. Perhatian Naruto masih berpusat pada sang gadis yang sekarang bergandengan tangan dengan pria yang menghampiri gadis itu tadi.

"Hei~ bukankah itu Neji-Senpai ?" Tanya Sakura kembali antusias, sambil menunjuk pria yang menggandeng sang gadis. Iapun beralih menatap Naruto,

"Naruto, kalau gadis itu pacarmu.. sayang sekali ya, ia sudah menjadi milik Neji-Senpai, haha.. Kau telah diduakan oleh gadis itu... hahaha" Dahi Naruto berkerut, mendengar Sakura menertawakannya tetapi ia tetap diam.

"Bodoh~ Lihatlah lagi mereka, terutama mata mereka.. Kemungkinan Neji dan gadis itu memiliki hubungan darah." Jelas Sasuke, Sakura membulatkannya mulutnya seperti huruf O, kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangan pada Neji dan Gadis itu, tapi sayangnya mereka sudah menghilang di balik gedung sekolah.

"Tapi... aku seperti tak melihat gadis itu sebelumnya" Kata Sakura entah pada siapa, ia menoleh kearah pacarnya dan hanya di balas gidikan bahu dari Sang pacar.

"Aku pergi dulu..." kini Naruto yang dari tadi diam bersuara, setelah itu Naruto langsung menghilang di balik pintu.

"..."

* * *

**Kelas 10 - 1  
**

**BRAK , Pintu belakang kelas terfavorit itu sedikit dibanting oleh seseorang.**

"Tenten-chan !" Sang tersangka pendobrak pintu yang mempunyai rambut berwarna coklat namun diurai itu tiba-tiba memanggil dan menghampiri salah satu temannya yang juga berambut sama dengannya dipojok kelas.

"Nani, Matsuri ?" Tanya Orang tersebut yang ternyata bernama Tenten tadi, ia menatap heran temannya yang sekarang sedang terengah-engah dihadapannya.

"Kau tau ? kita nanti akan kedatangan murid baru lho~" ungkap Matsuri tanpa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya, ia melompat-lompat kecil kesana kemari, membuat Tenten heran. suaranya yang cukup nyaring membuat semua temannya menengok ke arahnya.

Tenten menghela nafas. Ia kembali membaca buku novelnya yang sempat terabaikan tadi. Sementara yang lain, kembali sibuk dengan aktifitas nya masing-masing.

"Hal biasa di setiap semester baru, Matsu~" Jawab Tenten malas. Matsuri menatap geregetan temannya yang satu ini. Iapun menggapai pipi Tenten dan mencubitnya.

"ah ittai matsu~"

"Bukan itu maksudku Tenten-chan !" Jelas Matsuri tanpa memperdulikan omongan Tenten tadi, ia menggerakan pipi Tenten kesana kemari, jelas Tenten kesakitan karenanya *POOR TENTEN*

"Ahh Terush Apha makhsudmhu ? Henthikhan Matshu~ Khau mhembuatkhu keshakithan !" Kata Tenten susah payah, sambil mencoba merajuk kepada Matsuri. Merasa kasihan, Matsuri melepas cubitannya.

"Hehehe... Gomen" Matsuri hanya nyengir dengan tampang tak berdosanya di hadapan Tenten.

"uh~ tadi apa maksudmu ?" tanya Tenten kembali sambil mengelus-ngelus pipinya mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit disana.

**BRAK, Kali ini pintu kembali didobrak oleh seseorang**

"Teman-teman ! kita akan kedatangan murid baru !" tiba-tiba sang pendobrak pintu yang ternyata seorang gadis itu berteriak pada teman-temannya.

"Telat Temari !" jawab semua penghuni 10-1 itu kompak. Gadis yang bernama Temari itu cemberut mendengarnya, kata-kata seperti sebuah bentakan yang dituju padanya saja(memang ditujukan padanya kan ? :3). Gadis yang ternyata berambut pirang dan diikat empat itu langsung menghampiri Tenten dan Matsuri, yang merupakan sahabat karibnya.

"Temari-chan~ kita juga sedang membahas itu lho~"

"Benarkah ?" Tanya Temari berubah antusias. Iapun segera menghampiri mejanya yang berada di depan meja Tenten dan menaruh tasnya disana, kemudian ia segera berbalik menghadap Tenten dan Matsuri.

"Ceritakan !"

"Kau pikir ini sebuah dongeng ?" Tanya Tenten sweatdrop, iapun bergeser untuk menduduki kursi yang disebelahnya, seolah mempersilahkan Matsuri untuk menduduki kursi yang ia duduki tadi, toh itu memang kursinya Matsuri, sedangkan yang disebelahnya kursinya sendiri. Yap, simpelnya mereka itu teman satu meja.

"Ohya, kudengar Si anak baru itu Saudaranya Neji-senpai lho.." Kata Matsuri sambil menduduki kursinya yang kosong.

"Apa ?" Kini Tenten yang terlihat kaget, Temari hanya mengerutkan dahinya mendengar itu. Seluruh penghuni kelas kembali memperhatikan ketiga manusia yang paling berisik itu saat mendengar nama 'Neji-senpai'.

"Ohya , Jendela !" Temari tiba-tiba memekik, ia pun berdiri dengan gusar. Tenten dan Matsuri kembali sweatdrop.

"Jendela ? Apa maksudmu , Temari-chan ?"

"ahh, tadi aku melihat si anak baru dengan Neji-senpai" Ujar Temari pelan, iapun langsung menempelkan wajahnya ke Jendela, baru ia sadari ternyata sang jendela ada disampingnya. (Temari baka :3)

"Apa ?" sontak Tenten dan Matsuri langsung menghampiri Jendela yang berhubungan langsung dengan pemandangan halaman sekolah.

"..." terlihat Neji yang sedang menggandeng seorang gadis

"Kawaaiii !" Matsuri tidak bisa menahan pekikannya kala melihat wajah sang gadis yang kelewatan imut. Seluruh penghuni kelaspun berbondong-bondong menuju jendela kelas hanya untuk melihat sang gadis.

"kyaa... kawaii ne~"

"Siapa gadis imut itu..?"

"Dia sangat cantik.."

"Eh, bukankah murid barunya ada 2 orang ?"

"..."

* * *

**BRAK, Kali ini sang Namikaze Naruto yang mendobrak pintu tak berdosa itu lagi** (kasian~ pintu kesayangan Mio didobrak 3 kali T^T #plak)

Naruto muncul dengan wajah yang ditekuk, ia masih membatin gara-gara satu hal. Ia kemudian menghampiri mejanya yang berada paling dekat dengan pintu belakang.

'_Sial... kenapa aku tidak boleh menghampirimu~ ? sementara Neji.. oke, aku masih bisa mentolerir tindakan itu, karena Neji itu kakak kesayanganmu... tapi bukan berarti aku tidak boleh menyambut kedatanganmu di sekolah ini kan ?'_ Sambil menumpu wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, Naruto masih terus saja membatin, tentang sms sang pacar yang baru saja melarangnya untuk menyambut kedatangan, cukup Neji sang kakaknya saja.

Seluruh penghuni kelas Menatap wajah imut sang Namikaze dengan wajah cengo, kebanyakan gadis di kelas itu mulai teriak-teriak gaje.

'_Pagi ini tumben Naruto OOC'_ itulah yang ada dipikiran mereka.

'_Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menyambut kedatangan mu Hime~ ?_' Naruto masih bergulat dengan pikirannya.

"...To ! woii Naruto.." teriak salah seorang temannya, sambil mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya didepan muka Naruto, Naruto langsung tersadar.

"Aish... kau ini kenapa sih Kiba !" kata Naruto sambil menyingkir tangan Kiba menjauh dari mukanya.

"Kau yang kenapa, baka ! pagi-pagi sudah memasang wajah cemberut nan imut begitu" orang yang dipanggil Kiba itu menjawab dengan cepat pertanyaan Naruto sambil menahan tawanya.

"Apa maksudmu imut, eh ?" tanya Naruto kembali menahan amarah.

"Lihat saja para gadis yang tadi cekikikan dan teriak gaje dikelas ini, gara-gara melihat tampangmu itutuh" balas kiba yang mendengar melotot tidak suka, iapun tanpa segan-segan me-deathglare semua temannya yang ada dikelas itu. Tapi sayangnya itu sama sekali tidak mempan.

"Arrgh... lupakan ! jangan ganggu aku Kiba" Naruto langsung menghilangkan kepalanya(?) dibalik kedua tangannya, dan kembali berkutat dengan pikirannya tentang Hinata. Kiba hanya menggidikkan bahunya, kemudian pergi dari meja itu sesegera mungkin, tak berniat menggangu Naruto.

* * *

"Nah.. Terima kasih Niisan, sudah mengantarku~" Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum, di depan sana ada Ino yang sedang menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, Ino sendiri sudah berada di depan ruang kepala sekolah. Iapun melepas hati-hati genggaman Neji, kemudian tersenyum lagi.

"Hn... nanti di kelas hati-hati ya~" balas Neji membalas senyum Hinata, ia kembali mengacak-acak rambut Hinata.

"Niisan ! berhenti mengacak rambutku!"

"Habisnya kau itu imut sekali~.. haha, oke niisan pergi~ jaa !" hanya di depan Hinata Neji bisa out dari karakternya, Nejipun langsung pergi meninggalkan koridor lantai empat khusus ruang guru itu. Hinata hanya mengangkat tangannya membalas lambaian Neji.

"Ekhem ~"

"Apa ?" balas Hinata acuh kala Ino berdehem padanya. Hinata pun menghampiri Ino dengan malas.

"Kau tidak bilang akan diantar oleh Neji-nii kesini~" Kata Ino sedikit ngambek pada Hinata. Hinata tidak menjawab, ia hanya melewati Ino, Hinata membuka pintu ruang kepala sekolah yang kini ada di depan mereka. Ino mencibir tidak jelas, ia tidak mempersalahkannya toh itu memang sifat sahabatnya.

_**Cklek**_

"Konnichiwa ~"

* * *

"Selamat pagi semuanya !" sapa seorang guru bermasker yang sekarang berada di depan kelas 10-1.

"Pagi, Kakashi-sensei~" alih-alih menatap sang sensei tapi sebagian murid malah menatap kearah pintu, seolah menanti kedatangan seseorang di balik sana.

"Kalian sedang menatap apa ?" tanya Kakashi heran, tiba-tiba Matsuri mengangkat tangannya, mencoba bertanya pada sang sensei. Seperti sebuah refleks, semuanya langsung menoleh kearah Matsuri.

"Sensei~ bukankah hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru ya ?" Tanya Matsuri membuat Kakashi menghela nafas.

"Entahlah, mana kutahu... yang terpenting sekarang kumpulkan pe er kalian yang semester lalu sensei berikan !" Titah Kakashi, membuat yang lain menghela nafas. (kelas 10-1 ini benar-benar kompak)

"Ha'i sensei~"

Tiba-tiba,_** Cklek**_

"Selamat datang !" teriak semuanya sambil berdiri mencoba menyambut seseorang yang benar-benar akan datang lewat pintu depan. Tapi tak disangka-sangka yang membuka pintu itu ternyata adalah Uchiha Sasuke beserta sang pacar. Semuanya langsung lemas dan kembali duduk. Sementara Sakura dan Sasuke terlihat Sweatdrop mendengar sambutan semua temannya.

"Uchiha-san, Haruno-san ?" Kakashi-Sensei menautkan alisnya,

"Iya sensei ?" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Duduklah .." Sasuke dan Sakura baru saja mau berjalan kearah mejanya masing-masing kalau Senseinya ini tidak bersuara lagi...

"Kesananya dengan jalan jongkok" Sakura dan Sasuke kembali Sweatdrop, semua yang mendengarnya cekikikan gak jelas.

Baru saja Sakura dan Sasuke berniat jongkok, sang pintu terbuka lagi.

**Cklek, **

"Selamat datang !" lagi-lagi kelas 10-1 ini Kompak sekali.

"Ah~ itu hanya Tsunade-sama~" sahut Tenten kurang senang. Yang dipanggil Tsunade-sama itu terlihat manautkan alisnya.

"Ada apa Tsunade-sama ?" Tanya Kakashi sopan, iapun segera menaruh berkasnya diatas meja kemudian menghampiri Tsunade.

"Tidak Kakashi ~. Aku hanya mengantar kedua anak ini" Balas Tsunade sambil menggandeng Ino dan Hinata yang ada diluar kelas, memaksanya masuk kedalam kelas.

"Wahh~"

'Akhirnya datang !' Batin penghuni(?) kelas 10-1 menjerit.

Hinata dan Ino meringgis, kala Tsunade menggengam pergelangan tangan mereka dengan sangat kencang, buktinya pergelengan tangan mereka berwarna kemerahan sekarang.

"Aish~" yang mendengarnyapun jadi ikutan ngilu, Tsunade segera melepaskan genggamannya setelah Hinata dan Ino sudah berada di depan kelas.

"Nah~ aku pergi dulu..." Blam ! dan pintupun langsung ditutup.

"Aish~ sakit sekali Hinata" ringgis Ino sambil mengusap-ngusap pergelangan tangannya.

"Hn.. pergelangan tanganku sampai berwarna merah begini..." sahut Hinata ikut menyuarakan isi hatinya(?).

"..." Murid 10-1 hanya menatap mereka dalam diam. Sasuke dan Sakura yang merasa diabaikan mulai berdiri lagi, lama-lama kaki mereka pegal juga kalau jongkok terus.

'_Oh~ Pacarnya Naruto itu murid baru ternyata~_' Batin Sasuke dan Sakura kompak

"..." Hening, Ino mulai menyadari keadaannya.

"A-ahaha.. K-konnichiwa !" Ino menyikut lengan Hinata mencoba meminta bantuan. Hinata hanya diam, tapi matanya mencoba mencari sesuatu. Ino mengela nafas dalam diam, Ino memejamkan matanya, sedetik kemudian Ino membuka matanya dan langsung tersenyum manis pada semuanya.

"Konnichiwa Minna-san ! Hajimemashite... Watashiwa Yamanaka Ino desu~ Yoroshiku Onegaishimatsu !" Kata Ino lantang sambil membukukkan badannya memulai perkenalannya.

"Hyuuga Hinata desu~ Yoroshiku !" Setelah Ino, Hinata langsung memperkenalkan diri, setelah itu Iapun ikut membungkuk seperti Ino.

"kawaii!" Teriak yang lain setelah acara perkenalan selesai, Kakashi mulai pusing melihat ada keributan.

"Oke... diam semuanya~" Kata Kakashi mencoba menenangkan murid-muridnya, tak disangka-sangka usahanya itu berhasil, kemudian Kakashi menoleh ke arah Hinata dan Ino, ia kemudian beralih menoleh ke arah murid-muridnya

"Nah... Ada yang mau mengajukan pertanyaan ?"

Semuanya langsung mengacungkan tangan, tapi yang terlihat paling cepat adalah tangan Sasuke.

"Iya, Uchiha-san ?"

"Kau manis sekali Hyuuga Hinata~" Semua langsung mendelik kearah Sasuke, dan yang lebih mendominasi adalah delikan dari Sakura juga Naruto. Sayangnya Hinata hanya menatap datar Sasuke.

"Itu bukan pertanyaan Uchiha-san. Oke, ada lagi ?" Kiba langsung mengacungkan tangannya.

"yap, Inuzuka-san"

"Hyuuga-san~ apa kau sudah punya pacar ?" Kini semuanya menatap Kiba, tapi Kiba sendiri hanya menatap Hinata, seolah-olah sangat menanti Hinata menjawab pertanyaannya.

Hinata terdiam, Ino menatap ngeri Hinata. Iapun sedikit pundung, karena tidak ada yang bertanya tentangnya. Sasuke dan Sakura mulai tau keadaan, tapi mereka membiarkan Hinata menjawab saja. Dasar~

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba melihat seseorang dibelakang sana yang sedang menyeringai kearahnya. Hinata membalas seringaian pemuda itu, sekarang pemuda itu menghentikan seringainya karena ia merasakan sebuah firasat buruk.

"Itu urusan pribadi Inuzuka-san~ ok, cukup basa-basinya, Yamanaka-san.. Hyuuga-san silahkan du-" perkataan Kakashi tiba-tiba dipotong oleh Hinata

"Tidak apa-apa sensei... aku akan menjawab pertanyaannya" Semuanya dibuat kaget tak terkecuali Naruto. Ino kini melotot menatap Hinata.

"Aku mempunyai seorang pacar... dia itu tidak tampan... tidak pintar.. justru cenderung bodoh... dia itu semaunya, dia tidak baik juga tidak pengertian...emosinya terhadapku pun sangat besar" Naruto meringgis mendengarnya.

'_Hinata-no baka~, berani sekali berkata bohong begitu'_.

Sementara Sasuke hampir saja tertawa lepas kalau sekarang ia tidak menjaga imagenya di depan teman-teman.

"Lalu, kenapa kau mau berpacaran dengannya ?" tanya Kiba kembali tak terima. Hinata tersenyum

"Karena hatiku sepenuhnya telah dimiliki olehnya~" Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum sangat manis, hati para lelaki luluh seketika. Naruto menyembunyikan rona merahnya.

'_Apa dia berusaha menggombal ?' _Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

"Siapa dia Hyuuga-san ?" kini Temari bertanya dengan wajah penuh penasaran.

"..." Ino kini menatap Hinata serius. Hinata membuka matanya, sementara seseorang dibelakang sana mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Namikaze Naruto..."

"..."

"..."

"APA !?"

* * *

.

**To Be Continue**

.

* * *

**Ekhm~ Halo Minna-san ! percaya gak Mio baru disini ? Mio itu sebenernya hanya seorang reader lho~ *mulai curhat* terus berusaha bertransformasi menjadi Author :DD . Mio gabung di FFN tahun kemarin, dan Mio menjadi salah satu Silent Reader yang aktif tahun itu #plak ! dan baru-baru ini Mio bikin akun FFN dan akhirnya Mio jadi Author ! #yeay# . Mio tahun lalu gak langsung jadi Author karena Mio sendiri masih takut... Akhirnya Mio belajar dan belajar dari bulan ke bulan~ buat bikin Cerita dan hasilnya ini dia ! dengan Cerita yang gaje dan dengan judul ceritanya juga yang amburadul~. Ok, Hari ini Mio mulai berani deh ! *digampar* tapi kenapa juga harus jadi Authornya saat mau UN gini ? T^T *abaikan***

**Yups, terima kasih yang mau dengan curhatan Mio ! semoga ada yang baca Cerita Mio ini ya ! ^.^ amin..**

**.**

_Silahkan Review, enggak juga enggak apa-apa^.^ . soalnya Mio juga baru satu- dua kali Review di fanfic orang . Nah~ Pasti Mio dapet karma nih ,_

_Hmm~ Kalau ada Review Mio pasti seneng~, kalau ada yang nge-fav atau Follow, Mio jauh lebih seneng ! emm, kalau ada yang nge-flame pun itu akan menjadi sebuah pelajaran buat Mio kok ^.^ (tapi flamenya yang membangun ya~). #plak_

_Kalau Reader-san semangat, Mio pun jadi semangat ngelanjutin ceritanya~ _

_(Tapi gak janji kalau Update kilat... soalnya sibuk UN hehe~ #plak) _

_Uh, jadi deg-deg kan_

_Minna-san ~ Mohon bantuannya ^^ Onegai ~ !_

_Ok , Jaa ne~ ^.^_

_**Mio Himeka desu~**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata menggenggam kedua tangannya erat, tubuhnyapun tampak bergetar melihat pemandangan halaman depan sekolah dari atas. Yap, lebih tepatnya Hinata sedang berada di atap gedung sekolah bersama sang pacar, Namikaze Naruto. Ia sampai heran sendiri, bukankah Naruto harus mengajak ia jalan-jalan keliling sekolah, mendalami isi sekolah ? hei... ia kan murid baru disini.

"Hinata~" Naruto tiba-tiba menepuk bahu Hinata dari belakang

"Kyaaa !" Refleks Hinata mundur satu langkah, sehingga menubruk Naruto yang ada di belakangnya. Narutopun langsung memeluk Hinata dari belakang agar mereka berdua tidak terjatuh.

"Kau ini kenapa ?" Tanya Naruto heran, ia pun memiringkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat wajah Hinata, matanya terbelalak begitu menyadari tubuh Hinata yang bergetar hebat.

"L-lepaskan.." Kata Hinata lirih, dengan tangan yang masih bergetar, Hinata mencoba melepas tangan Naruto yang memeluk erat perutnya. Naruto yang sedikit mengerti keadaanpun terpaksa melepas pelukannya.

"Ada apa Hinata ?" tanya Naruto khawatir

"K-kau bodoh !" tiba-tiba Hinata memekik kencang, Naruto sendiri hampir terjungkal kebelakang mendengar pekikan gadisnya itu.

"N-nani ?" tanya Naruto masih di selimuti tanda tanya, Naruto sweatdrop begitu melihat Hinata memejamkan matanya erat, terlihat sekali kalau Hinata sedang ketakutan,

'_hoi~ .. memangnya di atas atap ini ada monster atau hantu ya ?_' pikiran bodoh Naruto

"Kau harusnya tau ! aku itu phobia ketinggian bodoh !" teriak Hinata kencang, Naruto cengo. Hinata segera membalikkan badannya tidak berani menatap Naruto, paling-paling Naruto akan menertawainya atau mengatakannya seorang pengecut.

"Kau itu lucu sekali Hinata~" Hinata langsung merinding saat tangan Naruto tiba-tiba memeluk lehernya, juga nafas Naruto yang menggelitik telinganya.

"Aku jadi ingin mencium pipimu saking lucunya~" lanjut Naruto sambil berbisik di dekat telinga Hinata, Hinata tidak bisa lagi menahan rona merahnya. Dengan kekuatannya, Hinata melepas tangan Naruto kemudian mendorongnya, membuat Naruto terjatuh.

"Aish~ ittai..." Naruto sedikit meringgis saat pantatnya menyentuh lantai, kali ini ia tidak boleh meremehkan kekuatan gadisnya tadi.

"K-kau ! Baka ! hidung belang ! mesum !" Teriak Hinata kencang sambil berkacak pinggang, terlihat sekali Hinata sangat marah pada Naruto. Padahal Naruto niatnya hanya cium dipipikan ? itu hal yang wajar Hinata.

"Oh, jadi kau tidak suka pria mesum ?" Tanya Naruto yang kini sudah kembali berdiri, iapun ikut berkacak pinggang seperti Hinata.

"heh~ Tentu saja Baka ! aku SANGAT TIDAK SUKA dengan pria yang mesum !" balas Hinata cepat, ia menautkan alisnya kala melihat Naruto menirukan gayanya. Hinata pun merubah gayanya, kini Hinata menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, kemudian kembali menatap marah Naruto.

"hoo~ kalau begitu kau tidak boleh berpacaran dengan pria lain lagi kecuali aku" balas Naruto tentunya sambil menirukan gaya Hinata. Hinata yang kesal dengan sikap Naruto, menghentakkan kakinya.

"Kenapa tidak boleh, hah ?" tentu saja karena kau sendiri adalah pacarnya Naruto, Hinata...

"Semua pria itu mesum~ kecuali aku... jadi kau seharusnya senang berpacaran denganku" Jawab Naruto dengan bangganya. Kedutan terlihat didahi Hinata, Hinata terlihat semakin kesal saja dengan kekasihnya ini. Hoi~ Apa begini ya rasanya berpacaran ?

"..."

"..."

"Lebih baik aku segera pergi dari sini dan meminta pria lain untuk menemaniku keliling sekolah ah~" Kata Hinata akhirnya dengan tenang, kemudian ia berbalik menuju pintu. Ia sedikit menyesal tidak ikut dengan Ino yang ditemani oleh Temari dkk keliling sekolah tadi.

"eh, Hinata !"

**Cklek~**

**Blam !**

* * *

**Love Story In Konohagaoka**

**Chapter 2 : Cintaku !**

**By : Mio Himeka**

**NARUTO = Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning ! : AU, OOC !, TYPO(S), GAJE, ABAL, GARING, ANCUR (karena Mio masih amatir) sedikit -Humor- DLL**

**Pair : NaruHina **

**SUMMARY : Seorang gadis yang pindah sekolah ke Konohagaoka untuk bertemu dengan pacarnya. Tapi, pesona dirinya dan sang pacar berhasil menjerat ia dan sang pacar kembali kedalam kisah cinta yang rumit. Mereka sama-sama keras kepala dan dingin. Akhirnya, mereka mencoba mencari cinta mereka, jalan cinta mereka seperti apa, kisah cinta mereka bagaimana, dan cinta sejati mereka siapa ? akankah perjalanan cinta mereka semua berjalan mulus ? **

**chapter 2 : Cintaku ! action...!**

* * *

"Jadi Sabaku-san, kau dan Temari-san itu saudara kembar ?" Tanya Hinata kalem sambil mencicipi ice cream blueberry kesukaannya, hari ini ia beruntung sekali diberi 1 gelas ice cream kesukaannya oleh seorang pria berambut merah bata, pria itu cakep pula.

"Ya, begitulah..." Balas Pria merah bata itu sambil memerhatikan cara makan Hinata, sikap Hinata dingin tapi cara makannya lucu. Apa sih bagian dari Hinata yang tidak kawaii ? pria itu sampai heran sendiri.

Semua orang yang ada di kantin itu menggigit jarinya melihat mereka, ayolah... bukankah Hinata sendiri yang mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai pacar seorang Namikaze Naruto tadi ? kenapa ia bersama pria lain disini ?

"Ne... Sabaku-san, terima kasih sudah mengantarku keliling sekolah tadi, kau juga sudah membelikan ice cream kesukaanku, Arigatou~ " kini dengan tulus Hinata berterima kasih pada pria itu, ia pun tak segan-segan terseyum manis padanya.

'_Damn !'_

Tubuh pria itu menegang. Dalam hati ia meretuki kecantikan yang dipancarkan oleh seorang Hyuuga Hinata, akhirnya Pria itu menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi yang didudukinya, mencoba untuk rileks.

"Tidak apa-apa... itu sudah tugasku sebagai ketua kelas barumu. Sekali lagi selamat datang di kelas 10-1 !" Sambut Pria itu kembali menatap Hinata.

Hinata terdiam, kemudian ia tersenyum. Setelah itu, Ia kembali memakan ice creamnya yang mulai sedikit mencair.

"Hyuuga-san ?" Panggil sang Pria

"Hn ?"

"Kau bisa memanggilku Gaara, dan aku akan memanggil mu Hinata..." Tawar Pria yang ternyata bernama Gaara itu

"Gaa-ra ?" Tanya Hinata kembali sambil memiringkan kepalanya mencoba untuk melihat wajah Gaara lebih teliti lagi, ternyata wajah ketua kelas barunya ini lucu sekali, lingkaran mata hitamnya seperti mata panda ! Sial... hampir saja Hinata keceplosan untuk tertawa.

"Iya seperti itu..." Hinata hanya tersenyum simpul mendengarnya, ia kembali melahap ice creamnya, sedangkan pria dihadapannya ini mulai menyeringai tak jelas.

"HINATA !" Suara cempreng itu membuat semua orang yang berada di sana kaget, Suara cempreng yang keluar dari pria ganteng barambut duren, siapa lagi kalau bukan...

"Naruto~" desis Hinata

"Kenapa Hinata ?" Tanya Gaara heran

"Tolong sembunyikan aku !" Pinta Hinata sambil mencoba bersembunyi dibawah meja, ia terlihat terburu-buru mengingat Naruto sebentar lagi sampai di meja mereka.

Gaara tertawa kecil melihatnya,

"Kenapa ? bukankah Naruto itu pacarmu ?" Tanya Gaara masih dengan muka penasarannya. Hinata mendecih mendengarnya.

"Aku tau... dia itu pacarku, aku hanya stress saja jika melihat wajahnya... " Gerutu Hinata kecil

"Eh ?" Gaara kaget mendengarnya, untung saja suara Hinata tadi tidak di dengar oleh orang lain.

**Brakk **ketika sampai, Naruto langsung menggebrak meja mereka.

"Ketemu kau !" pekik Naruto, Naruto sendiri tau kalau Hinata bersembunyi di bawah meja, jadi iapun langsung menundukan kepalanya, mencoba melihat keadaan dibawah meja sana.

"Hinata~"

"Kya !"Hinata kaget luar biasa saat kepala Naruto tiba-tiba muncul, Hinata langsung keluar dari persembunyiannya. Setelah itu, dengan SENGAJA Hinata mendorong mejanya, agar meja itu membentur Naruto. Dan ...

**Duk, **suara benturan itu terdengar jelas dari bawah meja.

"Ittai !" pekik Naruto, mengingat kepalanya terbentur meja dengan cukup keras. Perlahan-lahan Naruto mencoba kembali berdiri tentunya sambil mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang pusing, Ia menatap heran Hinata. Sebenarnya ia salah apa sih ?

Sekarang Hinata bertatap muka dengan Naruto, dahi Hinata berkedut kala melihat Naruto memandnagnya marah, Naruto seolah berkata 'tanggung-jawab-tidak!' . Melihat itu Hinata langsung menghampirinya, bukannya minta maaf tapi...

"Naruto no baka !" Hinata menjitak kepala Naruto yang tak berdosa.

**Bletak !**

"Ittaii Hinata !"

Akhirnya benjol di kepala Naruto pun jadi ada dua.

Hinata sendiri tak habis pikir kalau ia tadi bersembunyi di bawah meja, menurunkan imej nya saja sebagai Hyuuga Hinata. Ini semua memang gara-gara sang pacar.

"Ahahaha... kalian itu lucu !" Gaara tidak bisa menahan diri lagi untuk tidak tertawa melihat pasangan itu, ia memegang perutnya sambil menunjuk Naruto dan Hinata.

Kompak, NaruHina langsung mendeathglare Gaara.

**Di salah satu sudut kantin... **

"Lihat ? ini baru hari pertamanya sekolah di sini... tapi Gadis Hyuuga itu sudah genit pada semua idola kita ! " Kata seorang gadis berkacamata berambut merah pada salah satu temannya yang juga warna rambutnya sama dengannya.

"Kau benar Karin, coba kita lihat orang-orang yang sudah mendekatinya, ada Neji-senpai, Naruto-kun pasti, ada juga Gaara-kun, belum lagi Sasuke-kun memujinya Gadis yang manis, plus gadis itu masuk kelas 10-1 yang reputasinya orang-orang cantik dan tampan, semua_ prince_ kita ada dikelas itu... bayangkan betapa beruntungnya dia !" kata teman Karin itu emosi.

"Sudahlah Sara, kita harus memberitahu Shion soal ini..." Karin pun segera beranjak dari meja sana disusul temannya yang bernama Sara, mereka mulai gerah dengan suasana kantin yang mulai ricuh.

* * *

*Skip time*

_**Kring Kring Kring ~**_

"Akhirnya bisa pulang juga~" Desah Temari senang sambil merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang pegal, karena terlalu lama duduk tadi.

"Ino-chan... Rumahmu dimana ?" Tanya Matsuri sambil menoleh ke arah meja Hinata dan Ino yang berada di samping mejanya sendiri.

"eh, rumahku ? rumahku tak jauh dari sini... aku bisa pulang dengan jalan kaki" Jawab Ino sambil membereskan peralatan tulisnya.

"Kau ikut kami saja, kami juga pulang jalan kaki kok~" Tawar Tenten sambil tersenyum, iapun menghampiri meja Ino dan Hinata sambil mengaet tasnya.

Hinata cemberut,

'_Kenapa tidak ada yang mengajak ku pulang bareng ?'_ batin Hinata dongkol, iapun merapihkan peralatan tulisnya dengan kesal. Tanpa sengaja Hinata bertatapan muka dengan Naruto yang anehnya sedang menyeringai kearahnya, pacarnya itu sudah siap dengan tasnya, kenapa ia tidak pulang saja ? Hinata mendapatkan firasat buruk.

"Ne, Minna ! aku ikut ya pulang bareng... ayo cepat ! aku harus segera pulang, aku ada urusan penting !" pinta Sakura sambil mengaet tasnya, seolah sudah sangat siap pulang.

"Eh ? bukankah seharusnya kau pulang bersama Sasuke-kun ?" tanya Temari heran, sedikit sweatdrop juga melihat teman sebangkunya itu begitu semangat pulang kerumah tanpa Sasuke disampingnya.

Sakura hanya tersenyum membalas pertanyaan Temari, Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke penjuru kelas, ia kemudian tertawa kecil ketika menemukan Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya aneh, Sakura pun segera menyapa Sasuke.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun ! aku kesal denganmu, kita sekarang bentengkar ya ! jadi hari ini kita tidak pulang bareng oke !" Kata Sakura kencang dan bersemangat, seolah-olah ia senang sekali jika tidak pulang bersama Sasuke. Ekspresi Sasuke terlihat sedikit kaget, tapi bukan Sasuke namanya kalu ia tidak bisa mengatur imagenya di depan orang lain. Sasuke hanya mengangguk singkat kemudian pergi keluar kelas dengan tenang.

"H-hoi~" Panggil Naruto aneh, ketika Sasuke benar-benar melewati mejanya untuk keluar kelas.

"Kau tak apa Sakura ?" Tanya Tenten khawatir, Sakura segera berbalik.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok !"

semua orang yang berada di kelas itu Sweatdrop, mana ada seorang gadis yang senang jika bertengkar dengan pacarnya

"Yosh~ ayo kita pulang !" seru Ino sambil mengaet tasnya dan segera berlari kecil menuju pintu meninggalkan Hinata, yang lainnyapun ikut berlari menyusul Ino, iku pula meninggal kan Hinata. Kini Hinata yang Sweatdrop

"H-hei ~" buru-buru Hinata mengaet tasnya dan segera menyusul mereka. Mana mau ia tertinggal sendiri disini bersama Naruto.

"Minna-san Chotto matte !"panggil Hinata, Matsuri langsung menghalangi Hinata yang akan keluar dari pintu.

"Matsuri-san ?"

"Kau tidak boleh pulang dengan kami, karena... Pertama, jangan panggil kami dengan akhiran –san ! kedua... kami itu kasian sama Naruto-kun, jadi sebagai pacarnya kau harus pulang bersama dia, oke ? gomenne Hinata-chan~ Jaa ne !" setelah menjelaskan detailnya pada Hinata, Matsuri langsung tancap gas menyusul teman-temannya, membuat Hinata cengo. Kini tinggal Naruto dan Hinata di kelas. Naruto berdehem,

Hinata menatap takut-takut Naruto, Hinata serasa mual melihat Naruto bergaya cool didepannya.

"A-aku pulang sendiri saja" Hinata berniat kabur, namun tangannya segera di tahan oleh Naruto.

"Kumohon maafkan aku Hinata~ oke, kau mau apa ? akan aku kabulkan semua permintaanmu..." Tawar Naruto pasrah, melihat tingkah pacarnya yang seolah-olah tak senang jika berpacaran dengannya.

"Baka ! kau mau jitakan ku melayang di kepalamu lagi, eh ?" Tawar balik Hinata sambil mengacungkan tinjunya. Naruto langsung menggeleng cepat, iapun kemudian melepas tangan Hinata.

"Jadi apa masalahmu ? kenapa tiba-tiba meminta maaf padaku ?" tanya Hinata heran sambil menurunkan tangannya.

"Justru apa masalahmu Hinata ? kau terlihat tidak senang berpacaran denganku..." Balas Naruto tanpa menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Raut wajah Hinata melunak, matanya membulat.

"Be-benarkah ?" tanya balik Hinata, apa ia terlihat tidak senang berpacaran dengan Naruto ?

Naruto mengangguk.

"Kau punya dendam apa padaku ? hari ini kau membuatku sakit kepala... kau tau ?" Naruto mulai berbicara datar pada Hinata. Hinata sendiri hampir menangis mendengarnya

'_Apa Naruto sakit kepala karena jitakan ku ?'_ batin Hinata sedih

Hening, Naruto masih menunggu Hinata menjawab pertanyaannya. Tak lama kemudian Hinata terlihat mengembungkan pipinya kesal,

"Oke... aku akan jujur, aku merasakan debaran aneh tak jelas jika bersamamu, membuatku ingin sekali memukulmu, kau tau ? itu..."

"Itu.. apa ?" tanya Naruto penasaran, Naruto tau Hinata belum selesai bercerita

"I-itu membuat jantungku sakit baka ! tapi aku juga tidak mau jauh darimu juga, debaran aneh itu menjadi sebuah debaran yang menyakitkan ! sakit sekali... dan aku tau ini semua adalah gara-gara kau !" Hinata mengakhiri ceritanya, masih dengan mengembungkan pipinya, sedikit malu bercerita seperti itu pada Naruto. Tapi setelah itu yang Hinata rasakan adalah senyum hangat Naruto, bukan tawa Naruto. Naruto mencubit kedua pipi Hinata dengan kedua tangannya,

"Kau sangat lucu~ kau itu pandai sekali menggombal ya ! Hinata nakal~" Gumam Naruto tapi Hinata bisa mendengarnya. Hinata sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Naruto. Naruto masih dengan gemas mencubit pipi Hinata yang mulai tembem sekarang

"Henthikan Narhutoh athau khau mau akhu tendhang, eh ?" Tawar Hinata susah payah sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan Naruto yang terus mencubit pipinya. Naruto akhirnya melepaskan cubitannya, tapi tangannya masih berada didaerah pipi Hinata, Naruto merangkum wajah Imut Hinata,

"Sakit ya ? Gomenne~" Ujar Naruto lembut sambil mengusap-ngusap pipi Hinata yang terlihat memerah akibat ulahnya sendiri.

Jantung Hinata berdetak cepat sekarang, apa yang di lakukan oleh pacarnya ?

"Naruto ?" panggil Hinata pelan, tapi saat Hinata memanggil namanya Naruto justru mencium kedua pipi Hinata cepat, ia masih belum berani mencium bagian 'itu' karena itu Naruto langsung memeluk Hinata, agar ia tidak di jitak lagi.

Hinata jelas kaget, tapi perlahan Hinata membalas pelukan Naruto.

"Kudengar dari Ino, aku itu pacar pertama mu jadi selama ini kau belum mencoba rasanya berpacaran, ne Hinata ?" bisik Naruto sambil mengusap rambut Indah Hinata. Hinata tidak bisa bersuara kali ini, oleh karena itu ia hanya mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto sambil terus mengeratkan pelukannya.

Entah apa yang Hinata rasakan kali ini, yang jelas ia sangat bahagia berada di pelukan Naruto, Debaran aneh itu selalu membuat Hinata yang dingin menjadi ingin tersenyum. Ini semua gara-gara Naruto !

Hinata mulai tersadar, ia langsung melepas pelukannya kasar. Hinata bersemu merah mengingat ia tadi berpelukan, sekali lagi berpelukan !

"B-baka !" bentak Hinata, Naruto cemberut,

"Sifatmu itu selalu berubah drastis, tapi aku tetap suka" kata Naruto sambil menyeringai melihat rona merah dipipi Hinata.

"U-urusai !" Naruto kali ini tertawa melihat Hinata tergagap lagi. Hinata yang kesal menendang kecil tulang kering Naruto.

"Aw aw ! ittai Hinata~"

"Terserah... aku ingin pulang~" Kata Hinata acuh sambil beranjak menghampiri Pintu, Naruto segera menyusulnya.

"Tunggu Hinata !" Naruto mencoba mengejar Hinata yang kini sudah berada di koridor lantai satu yang sepi. Naruto segera mengejarnya, Hinata menghela nafas mendengar derap kaki yang terlihat sekali terburu-buru menuju kearahnya.

Nafas Hinata tercekat

Tiba-tiba ada yang mengenggam tangannya.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada semua teman barumu yang cerewet itu untuk menjaga mu Hinata, sekarang kita pergi~" Naruto langsung menuntun Hinata untuk berjalan dengannya sambil bergandengan tangan. Naruto ternyata tampan sekali~

"Eh ?"

"Ayo~" Naruto sedikit menarik Hinata, ketika gadisnya itu lelet sekali berjalan dengannya. Hinata tersenyum, ia mempercepat langkahnya

Buatlah aku mengerti apa arti cinta itu, Naruto~

* * *

"Tadaima~" Hinata membuka pintu rumahnya, kemudian membuka alas kakinya dan menaruhnya di tempat sepatu.

"..." tidak ada siapa-siapa, tapi tiba-tiba ada seruan...

"Okaeri !" balas semua orang yang berada di rumah itu dengan kompak dan kencang, membuat Hinata sweatdrop. Mereka membalas sapaannya tapi mereka semua sama sekali tidak menyambut kedatangan Hinata di depan pintu. Dari suara tv yang nyaring, Hinata menyimpulkan anggota keluarganya sedang asik berada di ruang keluarga. Hinata menghela nafas.

Drap... Drap... Drap... Drap...

Derap kaki seseorang yang terburu-buru menuruni tangga menarik perhatian Hinata.

"Imoutou~" Hinata merinding disco melihat Neji berlari kearahnya sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya seolah mengajaknya untuk berpelukan, mereka seperti tidak bertemu bertahun-tahun saja. Tapi, yang membuat Hinata merinding adalah panggilannya itu lho~

Kalau bisa, Hinata juga ingin merentangkan kedua tangannya kemudian membalas sapaan Neji dengan sebutan 'Onniichan~' . tapi hey, lihat zaman dong ! Hyuuga Hinata sudah berumur 15 tahun, Hinata dan Neji bukan anak-anak lagi. Jadi Hinata lebih memilih menjitak kepala Neji, ketika niisannya itu sudah hampir memeluknya.

"Baka Niisan !"

**Bletak ! **

"Ittai !" yap, adik yang sangat tidak sopan

* * *

*Skip Time*

"Oh... jadi Niisan sudah pindah kesini lagi, karena itu tadi Niisan pulang cepat..." ucap Hinata yang sedang tiduran di kasur Neji, ia terlihat asik memakan snack pemberian sang pemilik kamar.

"Hn... gomen, tidak pulang bersamamu, Tou-san sendiri yang menyuruhku pindah kesini lagi, lagi pula ini memang rumahku" Jawab Neji datar. Hinata membalasnya dengan cengiran sambil membentuk kedua jarinya dengan tanda 'Peace'.

"aku yakin, Niisan sendiri tidak akan pindah, kalau aku tidak pindah ke rumah ini" Hinata menjulurkan lidahnya, sedangkan Neji menahan hasrat untuk tidak mencubit pipi adiknya tersebut sekarang

"hah~ Kalau begitu hari-hariku yang tenang akan segera berakhir~" kali ini Neji langsung melempari Hinata dengan bantal yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Hinata memang adik durhaka.

Sampai saat ini, Neji masih beres-beres di kamarnya, Hinata hampir habis dengan snacknya . Neji terdiam sejenak, terasa ada yang mengganjal atau ia terasa lupa akan sesuatu. Setiap melihat Hinata, rasa mengganjal itu pasti akan muncul,

'_Kenapa aku jadi pikun begini... ?' _Karena kau sudah tua Neji :3 #plak

Drrtt... Drrtt... Drrt...

Handphone Hinata yang bergetar hebat di kasur membuat Neji kembali ke dunia realitanya.

Hinata mengerutkan alisnya, iapun berguling kearah Handphonenya yang berada disisi lain kasur Neji, setelah sampai ia segera membuka pesan masuk disana.

"Hmm~ Dari Naruto." Kata Hinata tanpa sadar sehingga Neji bisa mendegarnya. Neji terlihat kaget ketika Hinata menyebutkan nama Naruto, eh tunggu dulu~ itukan nama salah satu temannya !

_Naruto..._

_Namikaze Naruto berpacaran dengan murid baru itu !..._

_Pacar..._

_Pacar Hinata !_

_What the ?! _

Neji secepat kilat merebut handphone Hinata, untuk melihat pesan Naruto. Hinata bengong, Hinata bahkan belum sempat melihat pesan dari Naruto disana,

**Naruto**

**(Non Title)**

**Hinata~ **

Neji Sweatdrop, apa maksudnya ini ?

Hinata yang melihat Neji lengah langsung merebut kembali Handphonenya, ia kemudian membuka pintu kamar Neji, berniat pergi dari kamar sang kakak.

"Eits !" Neji menahan Hinata dengan menarik kerah baju Hinata dari belakang.

"Niisan !" Hinata mencoba berontak.

"Kenapa kau sudah berpacaran Hinata ?"

"Niisan baru tahu aku pacaran ? kemana saja Niisan ?" Hinata berhenti berontak dan membalas perkataan Neji dengan tenang.

"Aku sudah tau sejak tadi siang !"

"Kalau sudah tau, kenapa bertanya kepadakunya sekarang bukan tadi siang saja ?" Dahi Neji berkedut, benar-benar ini adiknya.

"Arrgh... lupakan ! Kenapa kau berpacaran dengan Naruto, Hinata ?"

"Kenapa kata Niisan ? Mungkin karena aku mencintainya" Jawab Hinata mulai agak kesal dengan sang kakak.

"Aku akan memberi pelajaran pada Naruto"

Hinata sekarang bisa terlepas dari tarikan Neji di kerah bajunya.

"Kenapa harus Naruto Niisan ?" Tanya Hinata kaget, Naruto akan di lukai oleh Niisannya ? yang benar saja...

Neji terdiam

"A-aku tidak tau... aku hanya tidak suka melihat Naruto atau kau berpacaran!"

**Blam ! **Neji langsung menutup pintu kamarnya kencang setelah berkata seperti itu pada adiknya sendiri.

Neji segera membaringkan dirinya di kasur,

'_Ada apa denganku ? kenapa aku begitu posesif, Padahal Naruto itu temanku...' _

Hinata masih terdiam di depan kamar Neji, Ia meneteskan air mata.

"Ada apa denganku sih ! kenapa aku menangis begini ?" Hinata berjalan pelan ke kamarnya sambil mengusap air matanya, ia pun menatap Handphone di tangan kirinya.

**To : Naruto**

**(Non Title)**

**Ada apa Naru ?**

* * *

Hinata berjalan santai dikoridor lantai satu yang mulai ramai tanpa di temani oleh Kakak kesayangannya, kekasihnya, maupun temannya. Aneh kan ? Hinata pun merasa aneh, tadi pagi ia tidak menemukan kakaknya berada di meja makan. sedangkan Ino, Hinata sudah menghubungi Handphonenya beberapa kali tapi tidak diangkat juga. Hinata memejamkan matanya sesaat, oke... sejak kapan ia meminta bantuan pada yang lain hanya demi menemaninya berangkat sekolah bareng ? bukan Hinata sekali, ia bisa kok pergi sendiri kesekolah !

Hinata berhenti di persimpangan tiga masih di lantai satu. Ia berbelok kearah kiri, berniat ketempat khusus loker para siswa siswi kelas 10.

Bagaimana dengan Naruto ? apa kekasihnya itu mau berangkat barsama dengannya ? Apa seorang pacar hanya akan menemani kekasihnya disaat pulang sekolah saja ?

Hinata mencari namanya dari deretan puluhan loker di hadapannya, ia memang belum menyempatkan dirinya mengunjungi tempat ini, jadi jelas sekali ia tidak tau dimana lokernya berada. Mata Hinata yang jeli masih mencoba mencari namanya sendiri dengan sabar, tiba-tiba seorang gadis menghampiri salah satu loker yang baru saja namanya dibaca Hinata di dalam hati.

_'Shion'_

Hinata menoleh kearah Shion yang sekarang terlihat sibuk dengan lokernya. Hinata segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Hinata kini kembali sibuk mencari namanya lagi,

'Sial ! Dimana sih Lokerku ?' Umpat Hinata dalam hati

"Hyuuga-san ?!" Hinata tersentak ketika ada yang memanggil marganya, disini tidak ada sang kakak, siapa lagi kalau bukan dia yang di panggil. Hinata menoleh ke sumber suara. Diluar dugaan yang bersuara adalah Gadis loker yang diduga bernama Shion oleh Hinata tadi.

"Hn..." Balas Hinata seadanya sambil menatap balik Shion, mata Hinata terbelalak ketika Ia melihat wajah Shion, ia serasa kembali bercermin melihat wajah Shion yang hampir mirip dengannya.

Setelah di perhatikan lagi, ternyata mereka memang mirip, yang berbeda dari mereka adalah gaya rambut dan mata mereka.

Hinata masih tetap meneliti Shion dari bawah sampai atas, membuat Shion tersenyum kikuk.

"A-ano... mencari lokermu ?" Tanya Shion akhirnya membuat Hinata kembali tersentak, Hinata menatap mata keunguan Shion kemudian mengangguk pelan. Oh hancur sudah reputasi Hyuuga Hinata...

"Hyuuga-san, kurasa lokermu berada di sana" Kata Shion pelan sambil menunjuk deretan loker di belakang Hinata. Hinata langsung mengalihkankan pandangannya pada tumpukan loker itu kaget. berarti percuma dong usaha 'mencari namanya tadi', Hinata kembali menatap Shion

"Apa kau yakin lokerku ada disana ?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada dingin, Shion meneguk ludahnya.

"I-itu memang deretan loker khusus kelas 10-1 kok Hyuuga-san dan yang aku tahu, Hyuuga-san itu salah satu siswi kelas 10-1.. k-kan ?" Jelas Shion takut-takut, takut penjelasannya salah.

"..." Hinata terdiam

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu~" Setelah membukuk kecil pada Hinata, Shion segera beranjak dari tempat itu, tanpa memperdulikan tatapan Hinata yang menatap aneh dirinya.

Hinata menghela nafas, sudah bagus wajah mirip dengannya tapi sikapnya berbanding jauh dengannya.

Hinata pergi menuju deretan loker yang katanya Shion itu khusus kelas 10-1. Ia mencari namanya yang perkiraan ia sendiri berada di tengah-tengah deretan, dan benar saja,

'Ah.. Ketemu !' Pekik Hinata dalam hati tentunya.

Hinata menurunkan tasnya, tapi mata Hinata langsung terbelalak ketika menemukan Naruto alias kekasihnya sedang berjongkok di sebelahnya, Naruto menatap intens Hinata dari bawah sampai atas, membuat hinata ingin sekali menjitak kepala durennya, lagipula sejak kapan Kekasihnya berada di sini ?

"A-apa yang kau lakukan baka !" bentak Hinata malu, karena terus ditatap tidak jelas oleh kekasihnya, Naruto tertawa kecil kemudian ia kembali berdiri sambil memasukkan tangannya ke saku, cool di depan sang pacar tak masalah kan ? tapi nyatanya, Hinata justru mual meliatnya.

Naruto mengeluarkan tangannya, kemudian tangannya langsung dipakai untuk menepuk pipi Hinata

"Ohayou~ !" Hinata bingung

"..."

"..." Naruto tersenyum

"Ohayou Hinata !"

"Eh," Hinat tersadar kemudian segera melepas tangan Naruto yang berada di pipinya.

"O-ohayou~" balas Hinata kecil sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto, tidak mau Naruto melihat rona merahnya. Sambil tersenyum Naruto berjalan menuju loker Hinata,

"Mau apa dengan lokerku Naruto ?" Tanya Hinata heran, Naruto berhenti sejenak, ia kemudian berbalik menghadap Hinata dengan wajah tersenyum,

"Kau ini kepedean ya~ , lihat... ini lokerku !" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk lokernya, tepatnya di sebelah loker Hinata. Mulut Hinata membulat berbentuk 'O' sebagai jawaban. Naruto menggidikan bahunya, kemudian membuka lokernya.

Tidak ada satupun surat cinta seperti hari-hari biasa, itu bagus ! mungkin mereka patah hati karena ia sudah berpacaran dengan Hinata, Naruto mengambil buku novelnya ditas dan segera menaruh buku favoritnya itu diloker. Senyumnya mengembang ketika menemukan foto kesayangannya masih utuh di dalam lokernya. Naruto mencabut foto itu kemudian berniat menunjukan pada Hinata.

"Hinata ingat ini ?" Hinata melihat Foto yang di tunjukan Naruto sekilas,

"Iya, itu foto kita..." Jawab Hinata singkat, sedangkan Naruto terlihat cemberut mendengarkanya . Itu bukan jawaban yang di harapkan Naruto, dari foto itu terlihat Hinata dan Naruto mengenakan seragam sekolah yang berbeda sambil memegang sebuah piala.

"Kau akan segera dihajar Neji-niisan" Naruto beralih menatap Hinata

"Aku tau..." Jawab Naruto lesu, cepat atau lambat ia pasti akan mendapat pelajaran dari sang kakak ipar, senpai nya itu memang posesif sih. Naruto kembali menaruh foto itu di lokernya,

Tapi bagaimanapun juga Senpainya itu tetap teman dekatnya, jadi ia harus bagaimana ?

Hinata membuka lokernya, ia tersentak ketika menemukan sesuatu di dalam lokernya.

"Eh, surat cinta ?" Kata Hinata terkejut sambil mengambil beberapa surat yang berada di dalam lokernya itu. Mendengar itu, Naruto langsung menutup lokernya kencang, karena kaget bercampur marah.

"Apa maksudmu ?" Tanya Naruto penuh penekanan, ia melihat Hinata memegang 4 surat cinta entah dari siapa pengirimnya.

"Surat cinta baka ! aku dapat surat cinta !" Jawab Hinata setengah teriak, agar Naruto sangat puas dengan jawabannya. Mata Naruto melotot, wah... cari mati aja tuh sang pingirim surat, sudah tau Hinata itu miliknya.

'_Mau merebut Hinata dariku, eh ?_'

"Biar aku lihat !" Naruto berniat merebut surat itu di tangan Hinata, Hinata menatap Naruto galak, ia langsung menjauhkan tangannya agar tidak bisa di jangkau Naruto.

"Hinata~ !" Naruto terlihat sekali protes.

"Ini surat untukku baka !" Naruto menghela nafas, apa tidak boleh ya seorang pacar melihat isi surat cinta yang dibuatkan untuk pasangannya sendiri?

"Baiklah~ aku tidak akan membacanya... tapi tolong sebutkan siapa pengirim surat-surat itu, aku menjamin kau tidak akan mengenal mereka" Pinta Naruto dengan nada pasrah, Hinata terdiam. Naruto ada benarnya juga, Hinata akhirnya mengangguk pasrah . Ia mulai melihat surat-surat di tangannya.

"Emm, Sora ?"

"Tidak kenal" Dasar~ bahkan Naruto sendiri tak mengenalnya, Hinata langsung membuang surat itu, dan langsung pula Naruto menangkapnya dan merobeknya tanpa ada niat sedikitpun membaca isi surat itu.

"Muku ?" Naruto menggeleng, Hinata memberika surat itu pada Naruto, Naruto kembali merobeknya.

"Hmm, Sasori ?" Naruto membelalakan matanya,

"Sasori-senpai katamu ?" Kini Naruto yang bertanya pada Hinata, Hinata mengangguk, mana mungkin ia salah baca, ia juga menambahkan dalam hati bahwa Sasori itu kakak kelasnya, karena Naruto menyebut kata senpai tadi.

"Robek saja suratnya Hinata, dia itu playboy..." Kata Naruto menggoda Hinata untuk segera merobek surat berwarna pink tersebut. Dahi Hinata justru berkerut, ia sangat penasaran dengan Sasori-senpai yang disebut-sebut playboy oleh Naruto tadi.

"Hinata~ buang sayang..." seolah tuli, Hinata justru membuka surat itu, Naruto yang melihatnya langsung merebut surat itu membuat Hinata kaget, Tanpa berpikir dua kali Naruto langsung merobek surat itu. Hinata cengo menatap serpihan surat cinta dari Sasori-senpai yang sekarang sudah berada di lantai.

"..." Hinata langsung menatap galak Naruto

**Bletak !**

"Oke, terakhir..." Hinata langsung beralih ke surat terakhir, tidak meperdulikan Naruto yang sedang kesakitan

"Mmm, Itachi ?"

"..."

"Naruto ?"

"APA ?! ITACHI-SENPAI ?"

"Hoi~ Kenapa kalian menyebut nama kakakku dengan heboh begitu ?"

"Uchiha-san/Teme ?"

* * *

_**.**_

_**To be Continue**_

_**.**_

* * *

Author Note's : Minna ! Konnichiwa~ ^^ . fyuuh~ akhirnya UN selesai ! sekali lagi benar2 selesai ! Akhirnya !#plak . Oke, Mio mulai serius nih... Disini pairingnya full Naruhina ! Author Mio salah masukin karakter T.T , SasuSaku itu hanya sebagai pairing tambahan saja Gomennasai ! #sembah sujud ke fans SasuSaku# kalau dipikir-pikir Mio gak bisa bikin cerita yang pake 2 pairing sekaligus T.T , tapi berhubung cerita ini judulnya Love story in Kohogaoka , Mio akan nambahin beberapa pairing lagi kok nanti *dihajar rame2* Gomennasai T.T . Nah~ kata Mio ini alurnya kecepetan ? gimana kata Reader's san ? maklum, satu hari setelah UN selesai, Mio langsung ngebut ngeliat Review yang pada minta tagih update T.T Gomennasai lagi ya.

* * *

Yosh, gak yangka juga bakal dapet review lumayan banyak nih, Mio bales ya ^^

** .Emperor97 : Sudah lanjut~ ^^**

**Vicestering : Tenang Hina-hime tetap suka sama Naruto kok ^^ wah, benarkah itu ? apa sekarang alurnya masih kecepatan ? Gomnennasai ya ~ T.T Mio emang gak ahli bikin alur cerita, chapter ini pasti alurnya acak-acak *pundung***

**Dark Namikaze Ryu : Yosh ! ****Sudah lanjut~ Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan ^^**

**JihanFitrina-chan : Huaa Arigatou ^^ Konfliknya emang masih belum terasa, tapi yah liat aja nanti kalau Jihan-san mau Flashback 'NaruHina kenapa bisa pacaran', nanti minggu depan, oke #plak ? yah.. semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan~**

**Kyumey : oke, Sudah lanjut kok~ semoga suka**

**Namikaze Sholkhan : Siap ! ini sudah di lanjutkan ^^~ semoga suka sama chapter ini **

**Vira Kuroneko : Arigatou ~ Ini sudah update ! semoga Vira-san suka ya.**

**Yamanakavidi : Arigatou ^^ siap~ ini sudah ada chapter 2. Sasuke ngincar Hinata ? ahaha... liat aja nanti, oke ?**

**Hanna Hoshiko : Sasuhina ? hanya selingan saja senpai ^^ tenang saja Sakura tetap bersama Sasuke nanti kok **

**Guest(1) : yap, udah lanjut nih ^^**

**Gena : Arigatou ne~ iya, gak apa-apa Mio sudah mencantumkan namamu ^^. Ini sudah lanjut, semoga suka **

**Kamikaze : yosh ~ ini udah update ! semoga tidak mengecewakan ^^**

**Wwwaaaan : hahaha... Arigatou ^^ ini sudah Mio usahakan kok~ iya, Hinata emang sengaja di buat dingin, oke... ini sudah update ! semoga suka ya !**

**Misa : Haloo juga Misa-san ^^. Ah~ Arigatou ne ! okeh aku terima saran Misa-san... ini sama mio sudah dikasih sedikit humor, bagaimana ? pasti kacau ya ? ok, semoga tidak mengecewakan.**

**NHL Lovers : Arigatou siap ! Pairing tetap Naruhina kok,**

** yuriski suryani : benarkah ? jadi malu yah... Arigatou udah review ^^**

**Guest(2) : Arigatou ^^ Roger ! ini udah lanjut...**

** Ran Tachibana : Arigatou Gozaimatsu ^^ sudah update nih.. mau baca lagi ?**

**Hikari : ini lanjuuttt ! semoga suka^^**

Juga Mio mau berterima kasih pada Readers yang sudah nge Fav atau Follow ataupun Membaca fanfic ini ^^.

_**Nah, untuk Chapter depan Mio akan bikin sedikit Flasback tentang Hinata bisa pacaran dengan Naruto, Gak pada keberatan kan ? #plak ,disini siapa Authornya ya ? oke, oke...**_

_**Akhir kata,**_

* * *

_Silahkan Review, enggak juga enggak apa-apa^.^ . Kalau ada Review Mio pasti seneng~, kalau ada yang nge-fav atau Follow, Mio jauh lebih seneng ! emm, kalau ada yang nge-flame pun itu akan menjadi sebuah pelajaran buat Mio kok ^.^ (tapi flamenya yang membangun ya~). #plak_

_**Ok , Jaa ne ~ Minna ^^**_

_**Mio Himeka **_


End file.
